


Dec 5: Ornament

by IamDeli



Series: Sanders Sides Ficmas 2020 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDeli/pseuds/IamDeli
Summary: A royal Christmas Wedding. (This is essentially just the newlyweds gushing about each other :)]
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Ficmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995034
Kudos: 14





	Dec 5: Ornament

**Author's Note:**

> About the ornaments and the inspiration you might want to take a look at where it's posted on [tumblr](https://deviantofthemind.tumblr.com/post/636682630613614592/sanders-sides-ficmas-2020).

Patton was stunning. Absolutely breathtaking. And he obviously felt really uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting on his wedding day.

The whole day had been a flurry and Roman had barely talked to Patton beyond their vows. They had known, of course, that it was going to be somewhat like this, their mothers banding together to plan and orchestrate and give the New Yorker high society something to talk about instead of a celebration for Patton and him themselves. But, oh my God, it was like being in a tank of sharks instead of being surrounded by people meaning them well. It was getting annoying. He just wanted to nuzzle into his husband's neck and breathe for a few seconds.

His _husband_. Somehow that hadn’t sunken really in until now. They had really gone and done it. Defied any societal bullshit. Granted they were kinda paying for it with their wedding day being totally side-tracked, but somehow that seemed like a small price to pay.

But now he had to save Patton from a circle of old women increasingly impolite and direct questions.

“I apologize profusely, ladies but you’ll allow me to hijack my husband for now.” 

He gave them his brightest smile as he put an arm around Patton's waist to lead him out on the deserted balcony. He deflated and relaxed visibly, poor angel, this must have been even more taxing for him than for Roman.

“Ugh, thank you…” Patton sighed, stepping closer to sink into the offered embrace, “It was getting..uhm- _meddlesome._

“I could tell.” Roman smiled into the soft mob of hair, smoothing his hands down Patton's white waistcoat in a soothing gesture. “What a day, hhm?”

Patton was drawing back a little to look up and press a kiss to Romans jaw. “Yeah..that was not what I expected when we allowed them to take this over,” He said softly, with a wry smile tugging at his lips, “But I’m _married_ to you now, so..I’ll take it.”

Roman snorted, pulling Patton a little closer still before exchanging only their second kiss of the day. Soft, sweet, nothing hurried, just a reassuring lovely press of lips. Patton shivered a little, the contrast of the cold winter night air and Romans warm lips giving him goosebumps.

“You’re cold,..we should go back inside.” - “I don’t wanna…”

Another kiss, half laughing into each other's mouth.

“Not long anymore, Darling. I think it’s safe to vanish in about an hour without raising any eyebrows.”

Patton put on an overstated pout, making Roman laugh again. “You look stunning, by the way. I hope you know that.” he whispered, before bending down a little and pressing another tiny kiss behind Patton's ear, “And if you don’t, then be prepared for me telling you all night how devastatingly beautiful you are.” 

Patton blushed absolutely crimson, it was astonishing. It was a little as if the magic of the snowflakes started to fall around them and the charm of them finally being husband and husband had added a bit of a new fire. On top of the old one.

“And you… you are very beautiful too..!” Patton finally said, a little breathless and Roman knew he needed to get back inside now, or they would be rude. Very much so.

“See you in an hour? At the tree? So we can take our own ornament?” he asked, catching those lovely whisky eyes.

“Yeah, _yes_! An hour.”


End file.
